If You Had not Gone
by TezuSezu
Summary: When I realized it, it's too late ... However, at least, allow me to remember you little ... Warning! OOC, angst, who can not stand to read sad stories , don't read ! Shonen-ai fic . Hiatus for a while .


Anata wa Itte Inakatta Baai (If You Were Not Gone)

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Genre: Shounen-ai, Romance, Hurt / comfort, Angst, School-life, etc..

Pairing: Kunimitsu Tezuka X Ryoma Echizen (Pillar Pair / TezuRyo / ZukaRyo / Hashira Pair), one-sided TezuFuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine, but His Excellency Konomi-sensei. If PoT is mine , i'll made fluffy shounen-ai as the theme, and the audience would scream hysterically Ever see The Stoic Buchou - Kunimitsu Tezuka became shrouded romance with his beloved uke, Bratty yet Super Freshman - Echizen Ryoma ^ _ ^ Lol! But certainly the way, because I can not imagine Tezuka OOC: p

Author: XxseichanxX

Note: Do not read if you do not like / hate with Shounen-ai, BL, Yaoi and stuff. Not appreciate flames. Absent yourself after reading with reviews. My English is bad as ever ^ _ ^ "The story is the possibility of a two-shot or .. well .. short. If I diligent enough, it will be 5 chapters. Prepare tissue after reading from chapter 1 to the end. I am not responsible if you have some hysterical, trauma, excessive crying, or symptoms / side effects after reading the tragic story is sweet too ^ _ ^ For those who suffer from heart disease, as much as possible to avoid further reading if not power.

Prologue

"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs" - William Shakespear

Everything starts from the day ...

- Seishun Gakuen - Building SMP -

"Echizen Ryoma? "

My hands are glued on a piece of paper. Ryuzaki-sensei sitting. Nodded his head.

"Aa .. He's the son of my students. He has a potential. In America, he has four times won the U.S. Junior match "

I clearly understand the motive of this conversation. Seigaku is famous for several national level players like me, Fuji, and Golden Pair. But alas, due to inadvertence, we lost the national Championships by Hyoutei Gakuen.

Ryoma Echizen . Introduce the youth to me, and persuaded me to put it into regular players. He already has a running start, and I was placed on the state to ignore or accept gracefully covert plan. I'll admit, I'm quite interested in this Ryoma Echizen existent, and I could not careless and test it, whether he deserved to take a position as a regular or not.

And the day when he will arrive at Seishun arrived. Curious to haunt and I could not do anything akannya. All because Ryuzaki-sensei who kept talking about this Ryoma Echizen achievement. And I'm curious. Very curious, to be exact.

I looked through the window class school gates. Eye hope that dealing with these glasses can capture the student.

Several minutes passed, and I was surprised. What in the first day of school, he has begun to act up (belatedly)? . As Captain of the student council and youth who grew up in a traditional family, I began to instill a bad impression of him. I'm speechless. Very disrespectful to claim someone as I myself have not see him.

And he's the one ...

Youth tennis bag black and white Fila cap. Of heights, I was a little hard to catch him. When he started to stare up at the sky, I was shocked.

There is a strange sensation that arises in me. My heart suddenly beats so quickly. Am I sick? As I recall, in addition to my shoulders, I do not have a history of other diseases. Moreover, associated with heart disease, especially my family.

Not only that, I could feel the heat begin to emerge and the focus to the vessels in my face. Great, now I'm starting to fever. How worse this time I was sick? I do not remember eating different things from my diet schedule tennis.

Strangely, the disease appeared when I looked. Greenish black hair blown by the wind, and exposed to sunlight. Indeed, my lips have been numb to speak. Golden eyes staring at the blue sky with hope, whether rain or something, really beautiful scenery ...

Wa-wait a minute! What was I thinking this? How can I minded with such vulgar? Thought it should not be harsh as imagined by a model of student Kunimitsu Tezuka.

'That's what I though about him ... However, at that time, I still have not fully touched by the hidden charm and charisma of his '

Time after time passed.

Echizen Ryoma a talent was revealed and began to lift.

Every game that followed have won. In a fairly young age, he has been able to master the twist serve and one-step split step. Although very childish behavior, he has a plus .

Unfortunately, I have noticed one thing since the match against Shinji Ibu in district competition. The whole speed, power, reflexes, ability to anticipate your opponent's movements, it uses playstyle, no more than a copy of his father, Echizen Nanjiro.

In my eyes, he is a gem waiting to be polished. And I'm going to hone. Honing his ability by take Seigaku to the National Championship. As the pillar of Seigaku which has been derived by Yamato-buchou me that time.

And here I am, facing Ryuzaki-sensei. Requested permission to compete with Echizen. I knew from the beginning what kind of consequences will accept. And I will sacrifice it. For Seigaku. For Yamato-buchou. And for his own good.

"But he really wanted to beat Echizen Nanjiro, you know. Determination like that was not enough then?"

"Yes. What he needs now is to expand its capabilities."

True. If he continues like this, we would not be able to the national championship. And he will continue trapped in the shadow of his father.

"What do you want to sacrifice your arm just for that?"

Yes, I'll do it. And this is all done for good as well.

"No, it's okay. Not to worry" I replied.

"Tezuka, why are you being reckless? Tournament is at hand."

Desperate? This match is very important for ...

"That's why, it is necessary for Echizen"

Yes, that's right.

I will gambled for everything in this game.

"Echizen"

I've done it. And I should not be hasty. Everything had to happen as it should.

"What is it? "

"Follow me"

I was running. Guiding Echizen who was assigned to the task of clearing the field (Though he Regular, he's still class 1). I do not want someone to know our meeting. Who knows the current situation is Ryuzaki-sensei. Or maybe Oishi being suspicious all along.

"Do you know the clay court at the University of Haruno? "

I have to. And this is my decision.

"I'll be at 3 pm, 3 days from now. Come alone. I will carry the ball "

Continued on Chapter 1 *** ***

A.N: Sorry short ... again not a mood to write ... The plan will be overhauled again ... Feedback, I didn't have a Beta reader ^ _ ^ and basically, this particular story, only about 1k ...


End file.
